


【DV】Mayday

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cold War, M/M, Millions of ambiguous history details, Pilot paro, Soviet breakdown background, just read it as an au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 苏联解体三个月后，但丁等回了维吉尔的飞机。





	【DV】Mayday

1

在他吃完两碟草莓蛋糕后，维吉尔依然在看窗外停着的海鸥，仿佛身旁所有与他没有半分瓜葛；然而事实上他应该是中心，只是没有人敢于上前与他攀谈。但丁听见有人窃窃私语说遣返的飞行员身上有了苏俄的冷意，另有不入流的报纸揣测他其实早已被策反，将成为赤色复兴而斜插入美利坚的一枚长钉，等等等等。他可是那位的长子呀，他们在次子身边压低了声音，要是——

他径直破开杂音向男人走去。维吉尔转头看他。  
“你的头发长了。”他说。  
“你的也一样。”但丁回答，自然地伸手去抚一处皱褶。维吉尔的制服倒还很新，只是长期压在衣柜深处，折痕简直烙进布料里去。他的兄长本能地皱眉，到底没有退开。  
“太亮了。”过一会儿他说，“你和他们都是。”  
“那我们就出去。”

于是晚会的主角们就这样溜出会场，乘着一辆破切诺基在海岸公路一圈一圈地开。偶尔有霓虹灯五光十色地淌进车里，但丁转过头，发现维吉尔已经靠着窗玻璃睡着了。

2

但丁记得清楚那天是圣诞，下了点雪，电视里升起新的条纹旗帜。他缩在办公室里喝热可可直到崔西丢给他一沓文件：“来。”  
“我的法定节假日呢？”  
“这话你去和老乔治*抱怨吧。”她说，“情报处忙得像下水道的老鼠，你这里倒悠闲。”

他们一直忙到圣诞老人也回了家，但丁趴在桌上摆弄一只旧收音机，信号刺啦地响：“随着——时代的落幕——哔——”  
“来点咖啡？”她问。  
“谢谢你，女士，还是不了。”

“关系——滋——新的可能——据称——”

他一掌劈在机身上。剧烈的噪音后声音低下去，总算通顺起来：“新政府拟将遣返扣押的美方人员。据悉，俄方已草拟出一份人员名单，其中或包括1984年于苏联上空失联的飞行员维吉尔·斯巴达，这将是该事件近七年来的最大进展……”  
但丁冲出门外。

等那架飞机花了他整整三个月。CIA不停地开会、斡旋，力图以最低条件换回最大收益，好几天他就睡在会议室沙发上。后来双方终于达成共识，摄像机前亲切地握一握手当无事发生，但丁站在春寒料峭的机场，手抖得像共济失调。他远远地望见舱门打开，记者和闪光灯哗地一拥而上围住了一个瘦高的学者和他老泪纵横的发妻，维吉尔大概就这样一闪而过。他走路向来很快。

两天后他去听证处接他。维吉尔靠墙站着，黑眼圈比疲惫还要明显。当然没有行李。但丁把路上买的三明治和牛奶给他，两人坐在室外长椅上看二十分钟鸽子。维吉尔把油纸叠好捏在手里。  
“那条项链，”他说，“他们没有还给我。”  
这是他们九年后的第一句话。维吉尔本来话就不多，之后更加寡言，原本谈话的主导者是要交由但丁的，可他大抵早过了热情洋溢的年龄。现在倒是有人说他们沉默得很像一对兄弟。  
但丁的沉默来源于挑选话题的困难，维吉尔只是不想说话。他和这片土地脱节快十年，并且极不适应去超市自主购物。  
“最难的不是这部分。”有一次他说，“当你试图用俄语描述一件陌生物体时，你就知道一切都完了。”  
可他的英语依然很好。在等心理医生上门的这段时间里他就坐在餐桌边做填字游戏，速度很快，正确率也高。但丁不得已加急定了全年份的报纸供他打发时间，没人读的内页被拿去包甜甜圈和披萨。

后来他开始失眠。

当维吉尔如倒时差般清醒地躺在床上，他想起战机坠落时窗外的雪，在开舱那一刻劈头盖脸剜在脸上。他需要的不只是安定，上门的也不仅是心理医生。法院传唤时但丁罕见地发了脾气，蕾蒂和崔西各站一边也差点没拉住他。“他回来不到两个月！”他简直怒从心头起，“搞什么？清算他没有当场暴毙触犯了美国人民哪条利益？”  
“你知道美国人多疑的本性，”黑发女人说，“毕竟所有人都假设自己在布尔什维克铁锤下一定会说点什么。”  
“他不会。”  
“听他自己说吧。”崔西说。

3

但丁在听众席上想起他们发亮的f-117A，那时他们还在内华达州的空军基地，对外声称是气象观测机群。他在机翼阴影下喝冰可乐，维吉尔靠在他的皮夹克上，翻一本卷了边的埃克苏佩里*。他们都已经飞过夜航，于是读后感也比普通人更鲜活几个层次。当他冲破音障而脑壳开始卡在头盔里时，他看见维吉尔在他左翼上一点平稳滑过。  
“头晕脑胀了吗？”他的兄长问。  
但丁在通讯里大笑。“总部，总部。S-12一切正常。”他说。

“S-11一切正常。请求返航。”

“总部收到。开始返航。”

凌晨两点他们回到基地。但丁挣掉出了汗的外套和T恤又迅速脱下维吉尔的，在满地狼籍里凶狠地和他接吻。第二天他的牙印挂在维吉尔腰上，并且一连青紫好几天。维吉尔差点打断他的尺桡骨，就像最终任务下通知书那天他也想打断维吉尔的胫骨一样。  
“你就非去不可？”他大汗淋漓地撑在墙上，把维吉尔钉在这一点角落翻来覆去地操，两人的眼圈都红着，谁也不肯让谁好过一些。维吉尔把他的手指咬出了血，最后终于软下来，一遍遍喊他的名字。一周后他飞上一条无返的航线。

这条航线被但丁标记在地图上。每个惊醒的午夜他都听见战斗机呼啸而去的轰鸣，许多年以后才理解他的兄长确实强大到别无选择，因为中队里再无人能飞这条凶险的路程。F-11A远远离开灯火和太平洋，在海浪声里孤独地驶向铁幕的另一端，直到失联。

“请描述当时的情况。”  
“飞鸟卷入二号发动机。地面防御工事开始攻击，判断发动机没有修复可能后我执行人机分离指令。”  
……  
……

“当你作出迫降决定时，你是否明白可能的被俘风险？”  
维吉尔抬起头来，依然坐得笔直。  
“每一次进入苏联上空时，我都做好了失败的心理准备，因此事发时并没有太多迟疑。”他说，“应对审讯亦然，这是训练的一部分。我认为当时我已尽我所能将损害降至最低。事实上弹射装置出现了问题，我没有达到出舱需要的弹射高度。”  
“是的，我明白。”他说，“我从未背叛我的祖国，只是想活下去。”

听审团交流了一阵。但丁靠在椅子上，知道维吉尔用余光看他。他对他笑了一下。  
“感谢您的配合。”最后他们说，“欢迎回来，斯巴达中士。”

4  
“我知道他们其实想问‘你为什么没有死’。”维吉尔说。

这时候他们在车里吃蕾蒂买的一块锡纸巧克力。维吉尔从但丁手里掰下一小块慢慢地吃，巧克力化开，他就用舌头舔一舔。  
“在看守所我也想这个问题。”他说，“如果我和同名的飞行员一样烧死在机舱里*会不会好些。但是……”  
但丁等很久这个“但是”的下文。没有。他想象维吉尔，被克格勃从雪地里血淋淋地拖出来，折断的小腿和手臂不自然地贴在身上。他们肯定审讯了他很久，久到他的伤口肿胀，血却冻在创面和衣物上。  
“那一天你在做什么？”维吉尔问。

那一天但丁在塔台守到太阳升起又落山，身边人来来去去，他没有一点感觉。之后他独自慢慢走回寝室，关上门那一刻才真正感到疼，疼得他几乎丧失理智。维吉尔幸存的消息是CIA传回的，此前中队已经举行过追悼仪式，几乎就非官方地认定他已经死了。他们宁愿相信他死了。  
从那天以后他就没法再开战斗机。

但丁说：“睡觉。”

维吉尔嗤地笑出声，脸部线条才算柔软了一点。

然而他顽固的失眠症还是没有放过他，并且愈演愈烈，紧接着带来幻听与耳鸣。诊断书指出男人的PTSD开始威胁他的身心健康，药片消失速度加快，但丁假装没有意识到抽屉里的白象牙被挪动了摆放位置。基于近十年的脱离状况，每一个有维吉尔的明天都是赚到，因此无神论者如他也居然有一天坐在教堂里向那一位祈祷维吉尔不要英年早逝，他才刚从老大哥手里夺回他。神谕很快就来：他出教堂五步路，一群游行大学生举着横幅经过，往他手里塞了一叠安全套。“自由！”他们喊，“去他妈的反堕胎！”

这叠他用了一只，发现太小了。但那个夜晚他们过得不错，至少维吉尔一觉睡到第二天中午。他俩坐在沙发上吃热华夫饼配枫糖，但丁本来想煎培根，末了发现橱柜里没有油。  
“苏联的要硬很多。”他的兄长说。  
“你还吃得上这个？”

然后他知道后三年政府疲于下滑的国情与经济状况，把这个问不出情报的馅饼打发到休养所软禁。一个金发黑毛衣的克格勃老头做他室友，平时两人在阳台上下国际象棋。当他举棋不定时，老头用英语说：“战车推h2。”  
“你会讲英文？”  
“之前有个美国同事。”

有的时候老头会带一点白面包和鱼子酱。维吉尔在那里慢慢养好了他的肺炎，然而冬风吹来时依然止不住地咳嗽。有一天晚上他和老头喝了点白葡萄酒，听他说一个原先在东德修车厂工作的漂亮姑娘。  
“后来我没再见过她。”他说，“美国同事，也没有。”  
第二天他离开休养所，因为母亲病逝。

“休养所的起床铃总是肖斯塔科维奇。”维吉尔说。  
但丁咀嚼着松饼，鼓着脸听对方喉咙里滚过一串俄语。他的鼻音仍很重。  
“那是什么意思？”但丁问。  
“在我们脏的时候爱我们。*”他回答。

5

维吉尔不合时宜地想起蒙杜斯。当时他已濒临极限，淋漓的右腿疼得麻木，又几乎被白炽灯照得失明。他听见有人坐在对面，把光源稍稍挪开一些。  
“哦。”他模糊听见对方说，“你是他的儿子。”

之后他就彻底断片。当时美国没有第二个詹姆斯多诺万，他也不是加里鲍尔斯*，尽管他们遭受的对待倒是出奇地一致。他就这样被留下来，第一年过得生不如死。蒙杜斯的审讯让他比巴普洛夫的狗还敏感。清醒地咬紧牙关变得愈发困难，克格勃们对于精神施压又实在炉火纯青，然而倘若彻底绝望心里反而好受许多。他只是还剩一口气吊着，因为临行前答应但丁他会回来。他熬过一个又一个冬天，熬到蒙杜斯的N.A计划破产，熬到这个国家终于也跟着一去不回头。他用生命最好的七年亲眼见证这个时代的终结，当飞机驶离长夜，他终于从舷窗里再一次看见合众国的日出。

可是在登机口他几乎没有认出但丁来。他为自己感到恶心。

6

在维吉尔连续半月克服睡眠障碍后，但丁说：“我们庆祝一下。”  
维吉尔没有意见。充足的睡眠终于抹掉他的黑眼圈，现在他被养出了一点点婴儿肥。晚饭后他们都喝到微醺，于是放弃驾车吹着夜风走在街上。这天是周末，商店橱窗都装扮得很漂亮，穿白裙子的女孩挽着男朋友的手。但丁把手插在兜里，悄悄看维吉尔被灯光映亮的侧脸。  
后来他们拐进一间礼品店，维吉尔挑了一本牛皮烫金的笔记本，但丁收银台等他，瞥见收银员往纸袋里放进一只小飞机钥匙扣。  
“送你们的。”她说，眨眨眼。

他们继续往家里走。在门口摸钥匙的时候维吉尔说：“你把那些信处理掉了。”  
但丁停下来，又去摸花盆底下；有了。“你发现啦，”他说，“亏我还专程用了办公室的碎纸机。”

他想起自己百无聊赖地一张张拆信翻看那些千篇一律的恶意与威胁，没几分钟就哈欠连天，一股脑儿全往碎纸机里塞。斯拉夫如此就罢了，怎么扬基佬也这样？  
“仇恨对普通人而言容易些。”崔西说。  
他们都耸耸肩。机器卡了一声。

但丁猜测维吉尔会说什么。然而直到他把唱片机搬出来，吹掉上面的灰，拨好指针又插上电男人才终于笑出来。“不，”他摇头，“我听得够多了。”  
但丁朝他伸出手：“来嘛。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“来嘛。”

他原本打算在那一天晚上就向维吉尔发出邀请的，谁成想这支舞一等就是八年，等得他头发变长又晒黑，也没机会再穿帅气的空军制服了。可是维吉尔握住他的手指时但丁还是感觉自己的心要跳出来，好像他又回到那段弥漫机油味的明亮无虑的日子。他把手搭在维吉尔腰上，踩着第二圆舞曲的节拍将对方带起来；甚至不需要舞步，只是随意的行进与旋转，当维吉尔直视他的眼睛，但丁立刻就绊到了一根电线。  
“一如既往的愚蠢。”他的兄长轻声说，把他从平衡边缘拉回来。他抱着维吉尔的肩膀大笑。“好吧，好吧。”他说，“我承认。就随你喜欢吧。”  
酒精领着他们在客厅转了一圈又一圈，维吉尔捉住他下滑的手，并且一同在失败的旋转后滑倒在地上。他们仍像年少时一样接吻，吻到嘴唇红肿、头晕目眩，直到维吉尔的叹息终于落在他的颈侧，他才知道那架钢铁的巨鸟穿越云层与重重铁幕不是落在雪原，而是花了整整七年才重新坠落在他的身边。

*1 即老布什  
*2 安托万·德·圣-埃克苏佩里，飞行员与《小王子》的作者  
*3 即维吉尔·格里森，水星计划参与者之一，与阿波罗一号测试大火中牺牲  
*4 出自肖斯塔科维奇。全句为“在我们脏的时候爱我们；干净的时候，谁都喜欢。”下文中的第二圆舞曲也是他的作品。  
*5 见词条“鲍里斯事件”


End file.
